Show Me Again
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: Pearl lives in the past sometimes all the time always
"Show me again, please."

Pearl stood atop her main water pillar, a small object in her hands.

Yes, this object, Pearl's most prized possession despite her vast collection of astounding relics.

Her hands held a small bowl of water, clearer than the purest of liquids, and reflective as the most polished of mirrors.

This was no ordinary bowl of water, for it possessed a power sought after by many, but found by few.

Save for Pearl, of course.

"Please." She repeated, circling her fingers delicately through the water, making small ripples in the reflective surface.

She had watched the same thing countless times now, sometimes getting lost in the images for days on end before she could finally pull herself from it and leave.

Lately she had been more forgetful of the outside world, much rather spending her days locked in the waters visions than conscious in the real world.

It was now that she was caught yet again in the captivating scenes, watching them with wide almost unblinking eyes as she greedily drank in what she saw.

Before her was an image of Rose Quartz sitting on a hill. She was overlooking a sunset, her back against a large cherry blossom tree.

The colors of the sunset lit her beautiful pink locks with a fire of colors, the breeze brushing them gently across her broad shoulders as she sat, silently observing the scene.

"Come sit with me Pearl. The sunset is beautiful today." She said, waving over her shoulder without looking at a spying Pearl.

"The Pearl in the picture blushed, her spot hiding behind the tree found out. She knew she shouldn't have breathed, should have held her breathing more. She couldn't help but sigh though as she watched such a beautiful creature in front of her, it would be a crime to not acknowledge the ethereal appearance that was Rose Quartz. Oh well.

She moved with no hesitance though, honored to be acknowledged by her charge, much less invited to be closer to her. She sat with a large, yet self-conscious smile, not daring to look at her leader lest she be caught in her gaze.

Rose shifted, knowing Pearl still had many issues with her confidence. She finally moved closer, nudging Pearl's side gently, signaling her to look up at her.

"R-Rose? Is there anything I can do for you?" Pearl quipped, ready to meet any demand with the utmost devotion right then and there.

Rose looked into Pearl's eyes, searching for something. All Pearl could do was stare owlishly back, her face lighting up bluer and bluer as Rose leaned in, still searching for something in her bright blue eyes.

"Pearl." Rose started, murmuring almost to herself. "Do you love the Earth?"

She jumped, not expecting such an odd question. She answered, quickly and to the point, not wanting to disappoint her leader.

"Yes, I love the Earth." She said simply, a slightly confused expression marring her features.

"Why do you love the Earth?" Rose then asked, a slightly worried frown on her features as she continued looking into her eyes.

Pearl couldn't look away, and even as her blush burned her cheeks and ears, she found herself answering honestly, the words rushing out.

"Because you do."

Rose frowned, and immediately Pearl hated herself.

 _Why is she frowning? What have I done wrong?!_ Pearl worried, leaning closer quickly and preparing to make her inquiries known, before she was suddenly cut off by another question.

"Do you miss Home World Pearl?" Rose said, voice wavering the slightest.

"No." Pearl said instantly, still worried about earlier, she went to ask what was wrong once more but Rose interrupted once more, this time with a hint of frantic worry, her eyes boring holes into Pearl's.

"Why?" She asked, leaning close, until all Pearl could see was the dark depths of Rose's eyes.

"Because you're here." She said, slightly taken aback by the questions and her charge's worried tone and face. "Please Rose, what did I do wrong? You look upset." She finally asked, able to get a word in as Rose finally broke eye contact, sitting up and against the tree once more.

Her pink bangs had fallen in front of her face, and all Pearl could see was a frown on her profile as she stared into the horizon, clearly thinking deeply.

"Pearl." She finally murmured, leaning her head back and revealing wet eyes to her worried companion, unknowingly worrying her further.

"Why." She asked, turning her head down towards Pearl from its laid back position on the tree.

"I-I don't understand, why what?" She asked quickly, reaching out a shaky hand to comfort the distressed woman next to her.

"Why me Pearl? Don't you feel anything beyond my influence?" She asked, turning her face away from the comforting hand, looking off into the distance as the first tears fell.

"R-Rose!" Pearl cried, sitting up in her knees and trying to lean to see the saddened Quartz's face better. "Please, what did I do wrong? I can feel any way you want, please speak to me!" She cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. "Rose please I love you!" She finally shouted, the confession burning in her face and her heart as Rose finally looked at her with wide eyes, tears flying off and seeming to fall through the air from her eyes in slow motion.

"You… Love me?" She whispered, looking at Pearl with curious eyes. "Because you think I am your master?" She questioned, turning her own body to look into her eyes searchingly once more.

"I-I…" Pearl stuttered, ensnared in the ever captivating gaze that Rose possessed.

"No…" She finally said, the whispered word hanging like a weight around her throat as she struggled to speak. "I love you…. Because _I_ love you…" She finally got out, her face a bright blue as Rose blinked in surprise.

The large woman before her smiled sadly at last, the reaction received with worry once more from the Pearl next to her.

"You love me, because _you_ love me. Not for any other reason…. Are you sure?" She inquired, leaning close again, her eyes still carrying a saddened weight to them.

"I'm sure." She whispered, her voice refusing to be any louder lest her speech falter at the last second.

The Quartz gem kissed her softly, making Pearl's eyes blow open in surprise as she did.

She felt like she was melting, her whole body glowing as her gem did, unaware of the glowing gem on Rose's stomach as she fell into the kiss. If the scene had progressed Rainbow Quartz would be there, but the viewer was breaking down fast, finally drawing the line as Rose's voice echoed from the bowl.

"My Pearl."

Pearl blinked back her tears as she finally stopped gazing into the water. She could never get past this part.

The water held a special power. A power that she had become addicted to.

It showed what the user wanted to see, a waking dream so to speak. Nothing more.

Pearl fell to her knees, bowing her head towards the bowl and staring at the water.

"I loved you." Pearl choked, her tears causing ripples along with her fingers as she cried into the bowl, her hand tracing the frozen image of a kiss that never existed.

Her heart breaking as she realized that it never would.

Even still, she had to see it played out again, everything before that moment where she couldn't handle it further. She was completely entranced with the relic's power, despite the pain it caused.

She smiled a heartbroken smile as her tears continued to fall, cradling the bowl to her chest as she shakily whispered.

"Show me again, please."

….Before her was an image of Rose Quartz sitting on a hill. She was overlooking a sunset, her back against a large cherry blossom tree….


End file.
